1997 (WOD)
Events * The Reawakening. Malkavians regain Dementation.VTM: Clanbook: Malkavian Revised, p. 34 * Producer (and Toreador Baron of Hollywood) Isaac Abrams sees Ash Rivers at a casting session for what would become Negative Zero, later Embracing him. * Early this year, Garou begin to regroup in Russia and launch a series of counter-attacks against the forces of Baba Yaga. * The 59th Council of the Council of Nine meets in Horizon. * This year's volume of the Annual Proceedings of the Arcanum includes an article by Sandeep D'Souza entitled "The Road of the Black Arts." It generates some protest from the Arcanum's more conservative members. * A "hotshit whacko" calling himself "Heylel-Something-Or-Other" leads a charge on Horizon. He's joined by bitter Hollower Jeremy Case, making the Hollowers even more outcast. * A cabal of mages attempts to bring down a Horizon Construct. The result is a bloodbath on the Front Lines which lasts for days. * By this time, Mitchell Pratts looks emaciated, with a shaved head, and covered in abstract tattoos. Some flow into Sanskrit characters, such as "death" over his jugular. * The Suharto regime of Indonesia is overthrown. It comes to excesses against the chinese minority of the country, with thousand families losing their homes. * Relics are stolen from the Vatican, funded in part by Sleeper Carl Tyler. * An internal Technocracy directive commands the capture of Etherite Cornelius Balt in the event of any major dimensional irregularities in his area. * Walter Starr opens the first Star-Mart in KY. It quickly expands into a major chain throughout the country, and unbeknownst to him, is heavily tainted by the Weaver.WTA: Book of the City, p. 57 * With the fall of the Consanguinity of Eternal Joy, several Natatapas merge with independent Indian death mages to form the Devasu. * After extensive remodeling, Sam Boyd's Fremont Hotel and Casino reopens. * Robert Pedder is killed on Mount Victoria while trying to flee the end of British rule over Hong Kong. January * Stargazer leader Chien Sun is attacked with a poisoned dagger, the Wyrmish toxins sending him into a coma. March * March 17: Members of the Traditions break in to a Syndicate-controlled building and steal sensitive information. * March 26: Members of the Heaven's gate cult commit mass suicide in their house in San Diego. April * April 7: Xadreque Machado relates a story on how Hermetic Cagney Brown, while questing to find Maxwell's Demon, is required to work within the social structures of allegory and metaphor of the Umbrood in the Astral Reaches. * April 10: Cornelius Balt believes Xadreque Machado's theory of Umbrood interaction is sound, but wonders if perhaps there's a part of the equation they're missing. * April 21: Omorii Hideo presents a pamphlet of Burakumin before his superior, urging to action against him and his supporters. The pamphlet argues that the Westerners are not demons to be feared, but people like those in the Middle Kingdom, and that the traditionalism of the Courts is what causes the decline into the Sixth Age. May * With no outside influence, the people of Iran Mohammed Khatami, a Technocratic sympathizer, to the position of President. While the true power still remains with the Ayatollah, the Ahl-i-Batin prepare to become subtle once more if the Technocracy attempts to resume power. * May 1: Morgan has been having Ozymandias Cody followed by a private investigator. She suspects him of having an affair, when he's out saving the world with Zydeco Jones. * May 12: Discussion occurs of the new Hermetic Apprentice Hornbook, edited by Master Auris Galina Gritsenko. June * June 4: Discussion occurs of the new Hermetic Hornbook, edited by Master Auris Galina Gritsenko. * June 27: Mahmet Kemal, a Disciple at the Oxford Chantry, sends a series of "footnotes" to the Apprentice Hornbook to its editor, Auris Galina Gritsenko, in an effort to distill down the most important aspects of Hermetic theory. The footnotes are sent over an unsecured line. * June 29: Editor Auris Galina Gritsenko sends a message to the Apprentice Hornbook mailing list regarding Mahmet Kemal's "footnotes." He seems a little irritated by Kemal's audacity, but is willing to add the footnotes just to "light bombs under a few mages who need it," despite repercussions. He solicits the advice of Master Leif Dinesen, who responds "publish, and be damned!" * June 30: Control of Hong Kong reverts to Communist China. August * August 10: Cornelius Balt relates a story to Xadreque Machado from one of his students, regarding a spirit encountered in the Underworld which travelled through the Spirit Wilds and the Astral Reaches, changing appearance and behaviour as it moved. * August 13: Xadreque Machado writes to Cornelius Balt regarding the dangers of travel between different realms of the Umbra. * August 21: Cornelius Balt comments with delight on Xadreque Machado's observations on travelling between Umbral Realms, and notes that a less-Enlightened mage in the Umbra is like an infant being thrust into the middle of New York rush hour traffic, while a more highly-Enlightened mage is more like a wealthy man trying to move through a crowd of beggars. * August 29: Xadreque Machado says something to Cornelius Balt regarding the perceptions of those visiting the Umbra, but the transmission is garbled and some text is missing. * August 31: Cornelius Balt points out to Xadreque Machado that a lack of understanding of Umbral culture is just as likely to land a traveller in trouble as the more obvious dangers. September * September 15: A new action series from Aaron Spellman, The Slayer, premieres tonight. October * In late October Baba Yaga's forces attack the Sept of the Crystal Mind (of the Stargazers) and the Aral Sea Caern (House Wise Heart Silver Fangs). By the end of the month every single member of the Silver Fang sept had been destroyed, ending the line of House Wise Heart Silver Fangs in Russia. The Stargazer caern barely survives through guerrilla tactics. At the same time, the hag sends forces into Siberia to deal with the Wendigo who had fought her back in early 1995. November * November 1: Garou begin to converge on Kursk, the former home of Gregornous Deathwing. Silent Strider spies claimed he had returned to his home after decades of absence, and so an attack is launched this day, slaying Gregornous Deathwing. Over fifty Garou die in the battle, including a number of great leaders – the Bone Gnawer leader Nicholas Zukeine and Mother's Pride of the Black Furies. * November 10: Doissetep explodes, causing a shock wave affecting everything connected to it, including the Digital Web, which experiences the Great Crash. The entire Web goes offline for three seconds, killing many, injuring others for weeks or months, and any sector that wasn't permanently erased is damaged. * November 13: Hermetic Petrus steps through a portal to Crete, but never arrives. * November 27: Ozymandias Cody's mom knows something's going on; he finally breaks down and tells her there's a hidden side of his life that's been taking over. She tells him that if he can't share that with his wife, some sacrifices need to be made. At that point, Cody decides to abandon the Order and magic and everything because he loves his wife. December * December 22: Ozymandias Cody gets called in to see his boss. He knows he's in trouble; the only time anyone ever sees him is if you've made an appointment or you're getting fired, and Cody hasn't made an appointment. * December 23: It turns out Ozymandias Cody accidentally gave his boss one of his dream-inspired designs instead of plans for a house. The mayor saw them, and decided that the city needed a new, un-copied, futuristic look. Cody is now a partner at Coleman, Skal & Spartus. * December 24: Lambach Ruthven writes a letter to his beloved, though deceased, Klara. Remiscing about the Sabbat, Lambach states that he is a coward, a weakling, a lord of the Sabbat and - most importantly - a good lad. He remembers how the local Zantosa Elder revealed the existence of something beneath New York and decides to lose himself by feeding on the blood of addicts. References Category:World of Darkness timeline